


never a burden

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [12]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choi Soobin is Soft for Huening Kai, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Keyword: Burden, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Huening accidentally burns his hands. Soobin to the rescue.





	never a burden

Huening sucks in a breath as Soobin pulls his hands under the icy flow of the tap. The older boy wears an inscrutable expression, but Huening can see the concern in his eyes clearly as Soobin examines each of his fingers.

"It isn't that bad, Soobin-hyung. It's just some minor scalding." he says quietly.

With a slight wince, he recalls the boiling amber liquid from the teacup that had spilled all over his fingers when it toppled over. It happened in a rare moment of clumsiness, and Soobin was immediately by his side, deftly righting the cup before it could roll off the table and land in his lap. He had been gently drawn to the kitchen and his burning fingers met with sudden cold shock of the tap water gushing down on the angry red skin. Huening had been too shocked to even register how close their position was, but now he can think clearly, his cheeks begin to flush red.

With his back pressed close against Soobin’s broad chest and his arms circling around his body there’s only a little space left behind. Though it’s certainly not the time, it makes him a bit nervous—if not much.

Huening snaps out his thoughts when he feels Soobin sighs softly into his neck. He notices that the sudden flare of pain has gradually faded and the shade of red coloring his scalded skin has also dulled down, somewhat. The older boy inspects his fingers again, stroking them lightly. Huening grimaces although the touch is light, barely there.

"You should be more careful," murmurs Soobin gently as he pours more cold water into his burns. “Look at your poor hand. Must be hurt.”

Huening blinks, then blushes hard. "I k-know. Sorry."

Thankfully, the sting is easing into numbness. Huening looks back at the table with a dismayed expression as he remembers the spilled tea. A puddle of amber drips off the corner of the table, surrounding the small teacup and spreading over the smooth, polished floor. He tries to pick up a dish rag with the intention of going to mop up the mess but gives a small cry of pain as his hands ignite with fire once the pressure is exerted on the tender skin.

Soobin's presence is a soothing balm as he takes the smaller boy’s hands in his once more and blows gently on them. "Don't bother about cleaning up. I'll do it later."

Huening is about to protest when Soobin gently ushers him to the bedroom. The taller boy gently lays him down the bed and helps him sit up with the pillows supporting his back.

"Stay," he commands before vanishing back into the kitchen.

Huening stares after his back as it disappears behind the door and sighs. He gingerly brushes at his scalded fingers, wincing. It will be a little while before he can make use of his hands comfortably again, he notes ruefully. He listens as Soobin moves around in the kitchen, wetting a rag and efficiently cleaning up the spill. A moment later, he comes back and sits beside the younger boy.

"You won't be able to use your hands for a while," Soobin says quietly. "So, don't try to. I'll be your hands while you heal."

Huening nods in acceptance, grateful for his hyung's solicitous nature. "Thank you, Binnie-hyung."

He’s graced with a small, fond smile. Huening wriggles forward and plants a kiss on the smiling mouth, nearly overbalancing until steady hands catch his shoulders and draw him closer. Soobin's presence engulfs him with a sense of security and safety, floating in a sea of calmness and gentle love. When he finally draws back, reluctantly, Soobin's smile is tinged with amusement.

"Get some sleep, little one." Soobin moves them both onto the bed and tucks Huening into his arms carefully, mindful of his hands. "Don’t worry about practice. I’ll talk to manager-hyung."

“I’m sorry, hyung.” he whispers, “I’m such a burden.”

Soobin frowns. “Don’t talk like that. You’re never a burden to me.”

“But I am. I always mess things up and you have to clean them up every time,” he whines into his chest. “You must be sick of me. It’s okay, I would be sick of me too.”

Huening looks up in time to catch Soobin’s angry eyes on him.

“You’re not a burden, okay? I’m going to be very angry if you still refer to yourself as such. You’re not, and never will be a burden. Especially to me.” he puts a finger under his chin before raising his face up to level him. “I’d do anything for you, you know that?”

At this Huening starts to tear up, tightening his grip around his neck. “I know.”

“Good.” His eyes soften, “For now lets us rest. Tell me if you need something—or if you’re hungry. I’ll gladly feed you.”

Huening obediently snuggles up under his chin and closes his eyes, releasing a soft sigh of contentment. Briefly, he pictures the vision of Soobin's feeding him like a baby and nearly giggles. He fits his ear against the steady beat of his boyfriend's heart, listening to his regular breathing.

"I love you, Soobin-hyung."

Soobin chuckles into his head before he dips down to leave a kiss on his forehead.

“And I you, my Ningning.”


End file.
